Kiss the Rain
by Maggie Ann
Summary: Kiss the rain whenever you need me, we have the rain, that is what is ours. Saying goodbye.


Disclaimer: I dont own Hp or anything affilated with it.

I did not have a beta and I put this together in a few minutes, please be kind and make sure you ahve some tissue.

Dont say i didnt warn you, i am serious go get the tissues, i cried and i wrote the damn thing.

* * *

Hovering over the burrow was a deep sadness, something Hermione did not understand to the fullest. It had begun to rain, she had heard the clouds rolling in miles away she was not about to miss the rain.

To Hermione rain has always been her sanctuary, her only way to have every feeling all at once, she would dance and hum and laugh and cry. She grew up in the rain wanting to live in it, never to leave it.

The only thing that was missing was someone to dance with her. She most desperately needed someone to hold on to on this day, this day she would cry in the rain. Although Hermione still did not know why she felt sad and there was so much sadness in the Burrow she just knew that had to dance and be held and cry in the rain.

Hermione stood up out of the chair wordlessly leaving everyone sitting in the living room.

She passed by Ron and Charlie on the floor playing checkers, Ginny and Harry sitting by the fire holding each other, they both were silently crying Hermione still did not know why everyone was so sad.

Bill and Fleur were sitting on the love seat by the staircase and Percy in a armchair next to the love seat, looking closer the three of them had tears coming from their eyes as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the couch holding each other Mrs. Weasley breaking down in her husbands arms.

Hermione passed the Weasleys and their tears and went through the kitchen to the back door.

Her cotton white dress flowing in the breeze, the mist in the air made her hair flow from her shoulders to hang to her lower back.

Tears were coming from Hermione's eyes still unsure why. She felt a deep feeling of loss in her heart but was not sure of why.

The thunder roared and the lightning clapped it lit her face and her eyes closed awaiting the rain that was to come.

Hermione walked slowly down the garden path almost as if in a trance, it was slow and ghostlike, with the breeze blowing her hair and dress playfully the first raindrop fell and landed on Hermione's lips wetting them.

A small smile played on her lips she spun back towards the Burrow , to Weasleys kitchen door where all the Weasleys had gathered watching her intently.

"Fred! Fred come dance with me!" She giggled.

Their eyes never left her, more tears fell form Hermione's eyes though she still did not know why.

Harry and Ginny parted as Fred walked through the burrows door and walked towards Hermione she had already began to twirl and squeal in delight as more rain had began to fall.

Hermione kicked off her sandals.

"Fred take off your shoes and come dance with me." Fred took his shoes off and walked towards Hermione her hair becoming wetter in seconds, the rain weighting it down her back dripping droplets off the ends of her perfect rings.

His eyes never left her as his heart beat in a strange slow rhythm.

Hermione stopped spinning and met Fred's eyes.

"Ah there you are Fred. I have missed you these last few days. Come, its starting to rain harder."

Fred walked to her and held out his hand, she took it and curtsied to him, than stood and putting her other hand around his neck while his wrapped tightly around her waist.

They swayed softly to the music that Hermione hummed Fred pulled her closer to him when fresh tears began to fall faster down their cheeks and the rain began to fall faster.

They danced slow and hummed the song together her arm that encircled his neck tightened a few times when her cries would get a little harder and the hand that held her hand Fred put it closer to their hearts.

"Fred…do you remember the first time we ever danced in the rain?" Fred swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered yes.

"Did you know that was the day I fell in love you?" Fred was quiet for several seconds before responding.

"Yes I did because that was the same day I fell in love with you."

She took a deep breath as the rain grew stronger around them, the two had rain flowing down form their hair and the rain mingled with their tears that fell from their eyes. Hermione stopped dancing but kept her grip on Fred.

"Kiss me Fred, tell me you love me and will never leave me." Fred took his hand from Hermione's hand and slowly brought it up to her face and brushed the strands of hair from her eyes, and leaned down and took her lips with his.

The world slowed with that kiss, for a moment in time they were the only ones left on this earth. The tears came faster and the lumps in their throats roared to explode but they would have none of that now, they kissed and held each other close the intensity of the kiss grew but the emotion, the love that was felt brought the two of them off their feet.

Fred stopped kissing her but never left her, his forehead touched hers and their noses bumped and Hermione's body shook with sobs finally letting her tears fall and letting the lump bubble out of her throat.

He kissed her nose and her forehead and the top of her head, he took her hand back in his and leaned his forehead back against hers.

"Hermione I love you more than you will ever know and I will never leave you. I will always be with you right here in your heart in the rain Hermione. The rain will always be ours. If you ever need me just come out and kiss the rain you will be kissing me. You have my heart Hermione and you always will. I love you." Fred whispered through his tears.

He kissed her one last time before he let go of her waist and walked away slowly letting go of her hand. He walked towards the Burrow leaving Hermione crying in the rain.

The rain slowed in intensity and his walk slowed with it. He walked into his childhood home with tears falling down his face, his body so full with grief he barley could hold his own weight any longer.

"I know that must have been hard for you George" Bill came to his brothers side and held him up in a hug.

"She never got to say goodbye." George sobbed in his brother's arms wishing despreatly that it was Fred and not Bill.

The loss they felt would never fully heal and Hermione would never love someone the way she loved Fred but when she would dance in the rain and kiss the rain like he said to do her heart was full again.

* * *

I am so sorry, i put this together in just a few minutes. i got the idea from the song "Kiss the Rain" by Billie Myers. I love the rain. if you have noticed there is rain in my stories at least once.

No reviews required but they certianly would be fantastic.

Love always

Maggie


End file.
